Takeru Shiba
}|width=250|height=146|position=center|left=0}} Gedou Shinken Red |gender = Male |sentai = Samurai Sentai Shinkenger |homeworld = Earth |firstepisode = Act 1: The Gallant Appearance of the Five Samurai |lastepisode = Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z |numberofepisodes = 49 (Shinkenger) 2 (Decade) 6 (movies) |cast = Tori Matsuzaka |name = Takeru Shiba |label = Shinken Red (XVIII/XIX) }} is of the Shinkengers. He is a young man descended from feudal lords, referred to by his vassals and servants as . Biography Shinkenger He was raised since childhood by Hikoma Kusakabe to act the role of the 18th head of the Shiba line after his father gave him the Shishi Origami. His upbringing made him create a facade to look very arrogant and proud to others, claiming none can match his strength and greatness while keeping his cool in any situation. Though he was reluctant to have the vassals fight by his side, as he wanted no one else to bear the burden, he allowed their involvement after giving them the choice to turn back or become Shinkengers out of want rather than need, as long they are willing to finish their mission to the last detail. By the time Genta arrives, Takeru's facade is revealed as he now questions himself of how it makes him strong along with learning he shares similar attributes with Juzo before defeating him. While at times it may not seem like it, Takeru cares a lot about his vassals and when Genta arrives, he becomes more open with them. However, in a fight against Juzo, it is revealed that Takeru started to value his life more which, in Juzo's words, makes him weaker and makes Takeru doubt himself. After Takeru is injured and taken down by Ayakashi Yomotsugari's Onibidama, Kaoru Shiba, the true eighteenth head of the Shiba Clan, appears and reveals herself as the real Shinken Red, thus exposing Takeru as a kagemusha. It is revealed that the previous Shinken Red could not defeat Dokoku and his army, and decided to leave the task to the next generation. In order to hide the previous lord's unborn daughter, Hikoma Kusakabe recruited Takeru, who was never a samurai but had great fighting abilities and possessed enormous Mojikara, to pose as the eighteenth head of the Shiba Clan in order to hold Kaoru's pursuers at bay. After Kaoru's failed attempt to seal away Dokoku with the sealing character, she resigned as the 18th head and adopted Takeru as her son, which made him the 19th head and therefore allowing him to continue as Shinken Red once more. Goseiger vs. Shinkenger To be added Gokaiger Legend War Months after wiping out the last of the Gedoushu, Takeru fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. Takeru was the one of the first Super Sentai Reds seen engaging a Gormin and Sugormin group. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Sugormin commanders. AkaRenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. Farewell Space Pirates After the Gokaigers defeated the Zangyack invasion, Marvelous released the Ranger Keys/powers back to their original owners, resulting in Takeru and his team getting their powers back. Super Hero Taisen , Go-Ongers, Gorengers (bar Akarenger), and Goseigers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Takeru, alongside his team (Shinken Gold and Princess Shinken Red were absent), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Ironically, Takeru and his team were acquainted with the Great Leader of Dai-Shocker, Tsukasa Kadoya, also known as Kamen Rider Decade, having encountered him before when he visited their world. During the final battle, he is seen fighting Gryllus Worm, Sea Fist Demon Rageku, and Deratsueigar. Super Hero Taisen Z The five-man Shinkenger team was part of a force of Sentai and Rider reinforcements led by Akarenger and that came to assist the Sentai and Riders of recent years who were overwhelmed by the revived monster army of the . The combined forces of superheroes were able to turn the tide against the Madou army. They lined up and used their various finisher attacks to destroy the revived monsters. After was destroyed and the battle was finally over, the Shinkengers appeared standing on a cliff with all the other heroes who appeared to help, to say goodbye to the heroes of recent years before taking their leave. Personality Appearances in other media TV Hand-Offs meets Shinken Red.]] Go-On Red and Shinken Red draw their swords (Road Saber and Rekka Daizantou) and their swords clash, producing a cloud of red smoke. Go-On Red wishes Shinken Red luck, and both Rangers turn their attention toward the viewers. This is the only hand-off thus far where both Reds are not in the "black room" and are interacting in the real world. (In the Magiranger/''Boukenger'' hand-off, only MagiRed was in the real world) meets Gosei Red.]] Shinken Red puts his Shinkenmaru away when Gosei Red appears within the mirrored hilt walking towards him. Gosei Red pats Shinken Red on the shoulder and runs off while Shinken Red looks on. Akibaranger Kozukozu Mita cosplays as Takeru in the first three episodes of Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger: Season Two. Stage Shows Akibaranger Episode 14 Shinken Red appeared with Go-On Red and Gosei Red in the stage show Akibaranger Episode 14 to grant the Inordinate Power of their teams to the Akibarangers. The Shinkengers' Inordinate Power turned him into a Big Pen. Ninninger Stage Show, Shinken Red appears! Shinken Red appeared to help the Ninningers defeat the Kibaoni Army Corps. Net movies Super Hero Taihen ".]] Shinken Red appears as the in the net movie , which exposes the shortening on the term "Ranger" in recent Sentai series. He also appears in the net movie Super Sentai Murder Mystery! You’re the Great Detective!, holding as one of several Rangers and Riders holding Kamen Rider and Super Sentai merchandise respectively, when the Go-Busters explain to the net movie director and murder culprit Hiroyuki Kato that all of Super Sentai love Riders and vice versa. Video Game Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross Shinken Red appears with his team in Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross. Super-sentai-battle-ranger-cross-arte-003.jpg|Shinken Red (Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross) Super-sentai-battle-ranger-cross-arte-026.jpg|Shinken Red (Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross) Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Takeru Shiba/Shinken Red: to be added :Takeru Shiba/Super Shinken Red: to be added :Takeru Shiba/Hyper Shinken Red: to be added Super Shinken Red (Dice-O).jpg|Super Shinken Red as depicted in Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O Hyper Shinken Red (Dice-O).jpg|Hyper Shinken Red as depicted in Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O Super Sentai Battle Base Shinken Red is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are avaliable in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. In his case, his Super, Hyper, and Gedou forms are avaliable as well. Shinken Red As , Takeru is the and can use the Inromaru by itself to become or with the Kyoryumaru to become . - Super Mode= Origami *Shishi Origami *Tora Origami *Ushi Origami **MouGyuuDaiOh Arsenal *Transformation Handheld ShodoPhone *Secret Disks *Super MouGyuu Bazooka **Super Shinkenmaru ***Secret Playback Katana Shinkenmaru ****Two-Mode Transforming Rekka Daizantou ***Secret Analysis Case Inromaru **Secret Loading Gun Mougyu Bazooka Appearances: Episodes 24, 33, 35, Shinkenger vs. Go-Onger, 38-40, 42-43, Goseiger vs. Shinkenger - Hyper Mode= Origami *Shishi Origami *Tora Origami *Kyoryu Origami *Ushi Origami **MouGyuuDaiOh Arsenal *Transformation Handheld ShodoPhone *Secret Disks *Secret Playback Katana Shinkenmaru **Kyoryumaru Appearances: The Fateful War, Episode 31, Goseiger vs. Shinkenger - Forest Animal= This form of Shinken Red appeared in Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Returns: Special Act when the Shinkengers became the "Forest Animal Sentai Shinkenger" during Ryunosuke's revolving lantern illusion. - Gedou Mode= Shinken Red was once corrupted into becoming . Arsenal *Transformation Handheld ShodoPhone *Secret Disks *Secret Playback Katana Shinkenmaru *Secret Loading Gun Mougyu Bazooka **Two-Mode Transforming Rekka Daizantou }} Legend Sentai Devices The is Takeru Shiba's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The Shinken Red Ranger Key was mainly used by Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red), who used it to fight as Shinken Red. It was also used by Gai Ikari on one occasion, and by a young unnamed boy who stole the Ranger Key. Marvelous tested the boy, saying he would give him the Ranger Keys if he defeated the Zangyack. He did well against the Gormin, but when the Action Commander beat him, Marvelous reclaimed the Ranger Key and told him to find another way to help. *When the Gokaigers became the Shinkengers in their fight with Action Commander Shikabanen and his Zangyack force. *An unnamed boy became Shinken Red when he was determined to defeat Zangyack after stealing the key from Marvelous. *As part of an all-red Gokai Change in the Gokaigers' fight with Action Commander Bongan. *When the Gokaigers became the Shinkengers in their fight with Deratsueigar of the Imperial Guard. *When the Gokaigers became the Shinkengers to take down Action Commander Osogain's Zugormin. *Gai uses this key alongside all other Red keys after being merged with Captain Marvelous by Insarn. *Alongside Ahim (Princess Shinken Red) while fighting against Zatsurig of the Imperial Guard. *Marvelous became Hyper Shinken Red in a Super Rangers Gokai Change in the final battle with Ackdos Gill. *While fighting against Kamen Rider Diend. *While rescuing Gorisaki Banana during a trip to the past. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Takeru received his key and became Shinken Red once more. - Zyudenchi= The , alternatively named in the toyline, are a special line of Zyudenchi that contain the likeness of the Sentai teams before Kyoryuger (represented by the main Reds). These Zyudenchi are in the same fashion as the "Legend Rider" lines of in the Kamen Rider Series. A Shinkenger Zyudenchi which bears the likeness of Shinken Red is part of the Legend Sentai Zyudenchi toyline which can be used in Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O. - Ressha= The are Ressha based on the mecha, specifically those belonging to the Red heroes, of the ToQgers' predeceeding Super Sentai teams. They can form a unique combination of ToQ-Oh reminiscent of past Sentai Robos by switching with Red Ressha. The ToQ Changer toy is shown to have sounds for Legend Ressha of all 37 previous Sentai. The - The Ressha associated with the Shinkengers, based off of Shinken Red's Shishi Origami; when replacing Red Ressha in ToQ-Oh, it forms ToQ-Oh ShinkenOh. }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Takeru Shiba is portrayed by . As Shinken Red, his suit actor was , his sub was . Notes *Act 31 is the only episode where Takeru didn't start the roll call. It was started by Mako instead. *Takeru shares attributes with two other Sentai Reds. **He shares the same name with the Red Ranger from the 1987 Series Hikari Sentai Maskman, Takeru, and is the only Red Ranger to share the same name with his predecessor. **Likewise similar to Geki of Zyuranger, he was the adopted leader of a clan, not born into leadership but instead becoming the leader due to other circumstances. *Takeru and his Samurai counterpart both had fathers who were (respectively) given the Shishi Origami/Lion Folding Zord. **Takeru and Jayden also share the same last name. See also *Unnamed boy - A boy who used Takeru's Shinken Red powers after he stole the Ranger Key from Captain Marvelous in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger ''two seasons later. External links *Shinken Red at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ ''Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] **Super Shinken Red at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] **Hyper Shinken Red at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Shinken Red at the Dice-O Wiki **Super Shinken Red at the Dice-O Wiki **Hyper Shinken Red at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Red Category:Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Category:Sentai Leader Category:Shinkengers Category:Super Rangers Category:Sentai Sword-users Category:Sentai Fire-elemental Ranger Category:Imaginary Legend Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Leaders who step down Category:Sentai Samurai-themed Rangers